Of Course
by KindomHearts321
Summary: Naruto and Sauske are best friends. But after an amazing party, the two find out, their relationship may be more than they thought. NaruSasu SasuNaru Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything .**_

_**Italics mean their thoughts**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Of Course…**_

_**///////Naruto POV//////**_

_**I slowly open my eyes and look around my room, like I am expecting there to be something different. Seeing the vibrant light, I turn to look at my orange numbered alarm clock to see that I have woken up 5 minutes before my alarm goes off. I shut my alarm off (even though it didn't go off) and quickly strip down to everything except a towel. An annoying shout comes from my mother downstairs.**_

_**What the hell is my mom doing downstairs? She's probably blaming me for something that I didn't even do.**_

**I hear foot steps coming up the stairs.**

_**Great just what I need to start off the morning.**_

**The foot steps walk closer to my door and I know that it is her. She opens the door hitting me in the face. I always plan that to happen because then maybe she might have some sympathy. **

"**I know you stand behind the door on purpose."**

_**Shit! I'm caught…wait what did I even do?**_

"**No mom, I don't. Do you think I enjoy getting whacked in the face with a door?"**

"**I don't know. Well that's not what I came up here to tell you. I won't be home again tonight because me and my new boyfriend are going to some hotel this weekend. So you have the home to yourself this weekend."**

"**Oh no!" I reply sarcastically.**

"**Watch it mister or I will take you with me!"**

**That was the greatest threat she had because she knew I hated spending time with the "family." She really isn't my real mother. When I was young, my parents both died and I was taken from foster home to foster home. Eventually they just stuck me here. **

**She left the room leaving me alone, so I proceeded to continue my daily routine. I took a shower, got dressed ate cereal, and decided to quickly run over to Sauske's house to see if he wanted to walk to school. Now you might be think that when I saw walk, I mean walk. Actually, we were late almost every day, so that "walk" was a run.**

**After planting my ipod buds into my ears, I trotted over to Sauske's house. The walk was quiet short, and I always found myself bouncing up and down to the beat of the song. Eventually, Sauske's house came into view and I trotted up the driveway. To my surprise he was outside waiting for me. **

"**Hey, guess who is going to have an insane party at his house this weekend." I shouted running up to him.**

"…**my parents are right there," he said pointing to the two silhouettes in the window.**

"**They didn't hear me, they are practically deaf." I said reassuringly. "Well are you going to come?"**

"**I don't know, I was thinking of-"**

"**No! You have to come, it won't be any fun without you." I said as I nudged his arm.**

"**Then I don't really have much of a choice don't I?"**

"**No you don't!"**

"**Of course…" he said with a sigh.**

**We were ahead of our late schedule, so we decided that we would walk for a change. During the walk we just talked about how insanely drunk and fun this party would. Me and Sauske were best friends and we always have parties over each other houses. So we knew from experience that this would be fun. In school, we were actually known as the party fiends. So our popularity, as well as our parties' popularity, grew. **

**We finally arrived at school to find that we were late. **

"**Of course…" we both muttered simultaneously.**

**Dashing through the halls, racing towards homeroom, flailing to get the door open…only to arrive 2 seconds late.**

"**Well, well, what a surprise? Naruto and Sasuke being late!" Kakashi said mockingly.**

**We ignored him and took our seats and Kakashi started his lecture. After about five minutes in, Kakashi's lecture would turn into a rant. He would just start going off on random things. When that happened, it was ok to talk. Even though he was in "rant-mode" he still could catch you. Sauske and me spread the news about the party, and before the end of the day, everyone knew. **

**We had this planned out perfectly, Friday night was the party. Saturday was hangover day. Sunday was recover and clean up. By Monday we would be fine and I would have the place cleaned up. **

**The school bell rang and Jiraya said salutations to us while we were leaving. After going to my locker and finding Sasuke roaming through the hallways, we fled school and went to the safety retreat of my house to plan. Something was the odd though. We both felt a bad vibe after we left school. As we turned onto my street something even more scary happened. My mom was still home. **

**I reassured myself that everything was going to be fine. She would leave as soon as we got home. I climbed the steps to my front door and unlocked. I went inside my house to find all the lights off. Another thing I noticed was that all the shades were down.**

_**What the hell is going on here?!?!?!**_

"**Mom! Mom! Mom!" I shouted as I closed the door.**

**Me and Sauske both saw someone get up from the shadows and slowly walk towards. I searched the wall for the light switch and finally found it. I flipped it on when they were about a foot away from us. The light flickered on, there face was illuminated and all I could do was scream.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Yay Cliffhanger!**

**Please Read and Review.**

**There will be definitely be more to come and eventually…. **


	2. Surprise Surprise

Dancing Roses and Sunny Rain ;) this one is for you!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, or else I wouldn't be typing this.

________________________________________________________________________

Of Course…

/////Sauske POV//////

We raced up the steps to plan Naruto's party, but while walking up the stairs, I noticed the lights were off and blinds were shut. I got to warn Naruto, but he is already inside. Running up the stairs, I look to see that there were feet marks on the door, like someone was trying to kick the door open. I rush to Naruto. As soon as he flips on the lights I tackled Naruto and the perpetrator's face was revealed. It was Kiba. (How anti-climatic! Sorry about that)

/////Kiba POV///////

"Did I scare you?"

"YES YOU DID! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL US!" Naruto and I said.

"Well sorry about that. Once I heard the news about the party I just couldn't wait. So I hurried over to your house to start planning. I thought about pulling a prank on you guys. I guess it went a little over the top." He said shyly while rubbing the back of his head.

///////Sasuke POV///////

I always that Kiba was a weird one. There was this rumor that Kiba and Naruto made out during the school year. The rumor was quickly dispelled though, by the infuriated Naruto. If I recall correctly, it was Sakura who started. To this day she claims that it is true. I personally don't care if he did. I am only worried that Kiba might replace me.

By the time I snapped out of my trance, Naruto was wrestling Kiba to the ground and punching him. When I first saw it, I had this strange feeling in my gut. Anger, jealousy, envy! What am I saying? Naruto is my FRIEND, just a friend. Scaring myself here. I walked over to them and calmly said, "We have to start."

The rest of the day was devoted to the party. We got strobe lights, normal lights, a huge stereo system, like twenty twister mats for the dance floor (creative right?), and decoration. There was one thing missing.

"Umm Naruto, aren't we missing the-"

"Nope! Got it right here." Kiba pointed to a bin that he had brought over to Naruto's and put in his back yard. It was loaded to the top with alcohol! "What do you think I was doing while I wasn't in school?"

As I recall the days events, I do remember him not being there. I was kinda happy he was. Well everything was set up and ready to go. It was 6:00 and the party was set for 8:00. We had plenty of time, so we decided to sit down. Right before Naruto sat down, the door bell rang.

/////Naruto's POV////////

"Now who could that be? Well I guess the early birds." He looked through the living room window to see his mom's car was still there. _Oh my god, I forget that she didn't leave yet!_

He shut off all the lights in the living room and hoped to God she didn't go in there. He unlocked the door, meanwhile thanking himself that he locked it, and greeted his beautiful mother.

"Mom!" he shouted like he was happy to see her.

"I have to go sweetie, the plan leaves in an hour and…why are all the lights off?"

"Umm…" I staggered, I couldn't think up anything. "Umm to save electricity…" Her faced changed to a frown. She went to flip on the lights, when I tripped trying to follow her. Honest to God I did. I heard the lights flicker. Her face changed from a frown to a look of horror. I thought she had caught us. I was wrong. Dead wrong. I got up and even my face turned to a look of horror. There on my couch was Sauske and Kiba, making out.

"I gotta go…" my mother quickly turned around, took her keys and was out the door.

///////Sauske POV////////

Naruto looked out the living room window to see his mom's car still in the driveway. His faced turned to pure fear. When he shut off the lights I knew it was his mom.

"Kiba get over here its his mom!"

"Are you sure, I mean you 100% sure?"

"Yes I saw his face turn to terror, she is going to turn on the lights if we don't do something."

"Well the only obvious thing is the twister mats."

While in the dark we moved all the twister mats behind the couches. Moving them from the wall maybe an inch or two. It wasn't discreet, but it was better than having them on floor. After that, we realized we were screwed. The decorations would give us away. The queen entered her kingdom and questioned her son about the lights.

"Kiba the decorations!"

"No time," he said while plummeting onto my lap and connecting our lips. I must say it was one of the worst moment of my life. Not only did I not like Kiba that much, but he was a guy! Something in me couldn't resist. I didn't stop him. After about three seconds I realized the plan. The lights flickered on, and we were "caught." She excused herself, without taking into full account the layout of the room.

//////Naruto's POV//////

"Well I'll be….the least you could have done was told me you two were together!"

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Kiba and Sasuke both yelled.

"Well I must say that was good thinking, but still something doesn't seem right here." I look over to the couches and just start laughing. "That was your master hiding place for the twister mats!"

"It fooled your mom!"

"She saw two guys making out in her own house! You think she is going to look at you guys and they be like , what are those twister mats doing there?"

They both couldn't help but laugh.

"Umm…I hope you know that my mom is gone."

"Yeah we know," they both replied.

"Then why are you still sitting on each other laps?" I gave them a devilish look. They both flopped off one another and blushed. I couldn't help notice that when Sasuke was hooking up with Kiba, that I had this weird feeling in me. Anger, jealousy, envy? No! He is my best friend. He shall never be anything more.

After the strange feeling of awkwardness lifted, we sat down and watched a movie. And I couldn't help notice that Sasuke and Kiba, were sitting as far away from each other as possible. Also, Sasuke was sitting a little too close to me. When I say a little too close I mean out thighs were touching, and my couches are huge. We were all started when the door bell rang. 7:55. It was time for the party to begin.


	3. In your dreams!

Sorry for the wait . I should really stop being so lazy!

Please review it gives me inspiration!

Sorry for mistakes I never review my work, I think its bad luck.

________________________________________________________________________

////////Naruto's POV////////

I ran to the door and quickly opened it. People poured into my house. I didn't even recognize some of them. While the spread themselves throughout the house, Sauske and Kiba dimmed the lights, and took out the twister mats. Kiba ran into the back yard and brought the bin of alcohol into the house.

The lights flashed, the music was playing, and everything was right with the world. I saw Sakura come into my house and my heart starting beating faster and faster. I ran up to her and wrapped my arm around her flirtatiously. She looked me in the eyes and said, "So glad of you to invite me."

"Well your one of my friends, so of course I would invite you. You know we have Malibu right?"

"Oh my god…you do? I am so happy I came to the party."

"Well of course."

The door bell would ring every ten minutes or so, letting more people in. Soon the house became flooded with people. It was like trying to walking in Disney. Suddenly, I realized something. I didn't drink anything yet. I headed over to the bar and took some Malibu. The delicious taste of coconut and vanilla poured down my throat, begging to have more. I keep drinking and drinking. Within a matter of time, I was shit-faced.

Everything was a blur to me, but it was so worth it. I needed to go to the bathroom, so I quickly ran upstairs to go to the bathroom, I caught people having sex in the beds upstairs. I kicked them all out and locked the doors. The most shocking couple I saw, was in the bathroom. Sakura and Ino, were in the bathroom hooking up. I stood there staring at them. That earned me and nice punch to the face, making me fall to the ground, knocking me out.

//////Sauske's POV//////

The people came in and explored the entire house. Soon the drinks were in the house and I took the liberty of drinking the first drink. I took a few more, just to get a little tipsy. I didn't want to get totally smashed…not yet. I had to get the music starting or else everyone would leave. Drinks were getting passed around, people were heading on upstairs, and I wasn't doing anything. I got into the zone and went to the drinks. I head to the dance floors and got lost in the dancing. In about an hour, I noticed that Naruto was gone.

_This is Naruto's party, where the hell is he?_

Looking around the dance floor, he wasn't there. Looking around back, he wasn't there. Well, I guess I should check upstairs. I don't want him missing out on any of the fun. I quickly ran upstairs and looked in his room. It was locked.

_Oh no! Why is his room locked? What if he's hurt?_

I looked all around the top floor to find no success, until I got to the bathroom. There he lay, knocked out with no emotion on his face. My face turned pale, and I mean paler than normal.

_Is he…dead?_

I stretched out my leg and just barely touched him. No response. I was down to my last resort. I felt his pulse. My heart finally started beating again once I felt his pulse.

_At least he is alive. What is he needs mouth to mouth? I don't really see him breathing._

I came to one conclusion, he needed mouth to mouth. As I started to go closer to Naruto's face I slowed to a halt. He don't want his best friend dying all because he didn't want to kiss a man, so he picked up speed. Finally my lips met his. I breathed into his mouth.I felt Naruto's chest expand so he knew it was working. I felt Naruto's chest and noticed that it was quite muscular. I rubbed around it a little…but only to make sure all of his chest was rising. I just couldn't take my hands off him. I was about to take my mouth off Naurto's when I felt something wet and warm in my mouth.

_Wait is Naruto's tongue in my mouth?_

/////////////////////Naruto's POV///////////////////////

_(Dream Mode)_

_I'm in a pool of ramen! It's bottomless too. I could spend all day in here._

I continued to munch at the ramen, which was perfect, until I could not take anymore. I feared that if I ate anymore my stomach would actually explode. I got out of the pool and went over to my beach chair. But someone was sitting in my seat. The person had beautiful raven colored hair that looked exactly like Sauske's. Wait…it was Sauske. I walked up to him and sat next to him almost pushing him off.

"Hey baby," Sauske said seductively. He then lunged over to me, but I quickly dodged the kiss."

"What are you doing? We're only friends!"

"Oh I get it, friends! If we are considered friends, then what would you consider a boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend!"

"You know…sometimes these jokes really hurt." Sauske said turned his body away from I cutting off the conversation. I twisted him around to talk to him, but Sauske knew he would do this. He caught me off guard and landed a kiss on my cheek.

"Gotcha," he said with a devilish smile on his face from ear to ear.

"I'm so confused…" was the only thing I could reply.

"Well let me help straighten things out for you," said Sauske as he rolled on top of me. I couldn't find the strength within him to push him off. What was even weirder is that I really didn't want to. He started rubbing my chest, feeling all around. It felt so good. Sauske's mouth came closer to mine, until they finally met. We started kissing and I loved it. When he opened his mouth for air, I took the opportunity of slipping my tongue into his mouth. But when I did that it felt real. It didn't feel like a dream. Suddenly, I was back in my body. With a raven hair beauty on me, feeling my chest, and kissing me. I opened my eyes, and they because wide as I took in all in. I broke the kiss and back away to the wall like a 10-year old girl seeing a spider on the ground.

"Oh my god…" was the only thing I could muster from my mouth. At that moment Sauske realized what we had done, and bolted for the door. I didn't want him to get the wrong impression. I liked him and all, but I don't think that much. But why did I like it so much? It was definitely great, even though this is suppose to be "wrong."

I chased him down the stairs and out the door only to catch him in front of my house walking down the street.

"Stop, Sauske! Wait up!" Upon hearing this, he came to a sudden halt. Turning slowly to eventually face me. "Hey," I said in a sweet, angelic tone. He turned around and continued his pace. "Ok, ok, I'll be serious just stop." I couldn't resist. He stopped again and looked at me, this time in the eyes.

"What happen back there?" That was the first thing he said since it happened. Romantic right?

"Nothing, you were just kissing me! I was going to ask you the same thing!"

"Well I saw you on the ground in the bathroom, so I assumed the worst!"

"You thought I was dead?" I said jokingly. "Sauske, you always are so paranoid. Well at least I know ya care."

"So that explains my half, now what the hell were you doing?" he said in almost an angry tone.

"I was dreaming, and I'm sorry it was so horrible!"

"It wasn't horrible…"he whispered so no one could hear. Too bad I heard it. I put my arm around his shoulder and led him back to the party. The rest of the night went smoothly. It was about 3 in the morning when I shouted drunk out of my mind.

"Everyone, get the HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Everyone fled the scene like the cops had shown up. I told Kiba and Sauske that they could stay and help clean up. It was a good thing that they were already passed out when I asked them. I did the whole, "I you'll help me clean up, don't say anything." It worked like a charm. I walked upstairs to finally get some sleep, but of course they had to wake up.

"Of fucking course! Go to sleep. One of you gets the spare room, the other has to sleep on the floor somewhere." I continued up the stairs to hear the two bickering about who sleeps where. I went into my room, striped down, and went into my shower. I always took showers before I went to bed because I wanted to be clean when I slept. After the shower, I was too lazy to put clothes on and just laid in my bed. I cuddled up against a pillow and was on the brink of sleep, when the oddest thing happen. The pillow moved. I was scared half to death and flew off my bed. The lights flashed on and Kiba entered my room. Sauske rose from my bed looking around to see me naked, and with a hard-on (I was having a good dream).

"Woah, sorry to interrupt you two." Kiba said shutting the door. Sauske just threw me some shorts and told me to go the hell to sleep. I went into my bed and slept having my back face his back. I was on the brink of sleep again, when I noticed something weird…AGAIN! Sauske was panting heavily.

"I can't sleep with this crap." I proceeded to shake him, but when I did he started moaning my name. I was a little flattered, but creeped out at the same time. I slapped him across the face and he final jumped back into reality. "Happy I didn't kiss you to wake you up?"

"Shut up!" he said lying back down.

"You know, you were moaning my name when I shook you. Were you having a good dream?" I said flirtatiously.

"I, I was?" he staggered. I thought it was kinda cute. We both blushed at the thought and went back to sleep. In the middle of the night though, I couldn't help but sense a hand wrapped around me. Too bad that when I woke up, Sauske was gone.

________________________________________________________________________

This is not the end, I just got tired. Sorry it took so long. At least there was some action in this one! Read and review, and there is more to come. There might be a NarutoxSauskexKiba threesome. That's only if I feel like writing it XD.


End file.
